Sumalee Montano
Sumalee Montano (born August 3, 1972) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Arcee in Transformers: Prime. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2017) - Arachne (ep41), Harpy (ep41) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Katana/'Tatsu Yamashiro', Azzura (ep11), Detective Samuels (ep23), Madison Randall *Bunnicula (2017-2018) - Fluffy the Vampire Pointer *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Cleopatra in Space (2019) - Administrant Khepra *KaBLaM! (2000) - Interviewer (ep45) *Star Wars: Resistance (2019-2020) - Agent Tierny *The Loud House (2017) - Mrs. Santiago (ep36) *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Arcee, Raf's Mom (ep45) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Mera *Justice League vs The Fatal Five (2019) - Emerald Empress, Pharmacist *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Newscaster, Newscaster#4 *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Arcee 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - SuWu, Wan, Wing *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Woman (ep8), Young Yan (ep8) 'TV Specials' *Star Wars: Resistance: The Escape (2020) - Agent Tierny 'Web Animation' *DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders (2020) - Fathom (ep16) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Cannon Busters (2019) - 12welve (ep5), Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Only Yesterday (2016) - Kiyoko Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Facing the Wave: A Journey in the Wake of the Tsunami (2013) - Narration *My Morning Routine (2018) - Narration *Shadowed Souls (2016) - Narration *spark joy (2016) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *10 Cloverfield Lane (2016) - Voice on Radio 'TV Movies' *The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) - Newscaster Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *007: The World Is Not Enough (2000) - Additional Voices *Anthem (2019) - Aunt Cardea *Armies Of Exigo (2004) - Additional Voices *Artifact (2018) - Assassin's Shadow, Disciple of Nevermore *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017-2018) - Newscaster 2, Patron, Renee Montoya *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Juarez: The Cartel (2011) - Shane Dickson, Additional Voices *CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder (2006) - Lucy Canelli, Maya Nguyen *CSI: Hard Evidence (2007) - Liz Sunderland, Nicole Watt *Dead Island (2011) - Yerema, Additional Voices *Destiny 2 (2017) - Suraya Hawthorne *Diablo III (2012) - Eirena the Enchantress *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Eirena the Enchantress *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Inquisitor *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Female Gunners, Institute Scientist, Rachel *Far Cry 5 (2018) - Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - Ayu *Fortnite (2017) - Additional Voices *Gears 5 (2019) - Lahni Kaliso, Additional Voices *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - Marjory Delaqua *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *LawBreakers (2017) - Kitsune *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Nyreen Kandros *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Terran Advisor *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Erika Connors, Additional Voices *Prey (2017) - January (Female), Morgan Yu (Female) *République (2015) - Abal Ammash (ep4) *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - The President of the United States *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Cali *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Cali *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Cali *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cali *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Cali *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Cali *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Ada, Belaya, Depressurization Panel, Duel Spectator, Female Revan, Lashowe, Rahasia Sandral, Swoop Fan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Shae Vizla, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Shae Vizla, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014-2015) - Shae Vizla *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - Mari Kosan *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Whitney Chang *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Outer Worlds (2019) - Zora Blackwood *The Sims: Superstar (2003) - Additional Voices *The Technomancer (2016) - Eliza Major, Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Arcee *WildStar (2014) - Nuriam, Tresayne Toria, Vesna Taranoft *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Mystique, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Space Channel 5 (2000) - Pudding Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (92) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors